


restroom quickie

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [30]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Public Sex, panties in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: At first, Kaito didn’t think much of it when Maki pulled him away from their friends at the bar.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: dr: v3 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Kudos: 48





	restroom quickie

At first, Kaito didn’t think much of it when Maki pulled him away from their friends at the bar. She’d told him she needed to talk to him in private and he followed along without a second thought. However, he hesitated when they approached the restrooms. “Hey Maki, are you sure we should be going into the same bathroom?”

Maki didn’t say anything, instead taking his hand and leading him into the restroom. Finding it empty, she wordlessly shoved Kaito into one of the stalls. Once it was locked behind them, she slammed their lips together. Not one to complain with spontaneous make out sessions, Kaito reciprocated, gladly opening his mouth so her tongue could dart in. Their arms wrapped around each other as the kiss got more heated and they pulled each other closer, the only sounds in the restroom being those of their lips smacking together.

After a moment, Maki pulled back and grabbed the collar of Kaito’s shirt. She moved it to the side and leaned in, sucking on his skin to leave a hickey. Kaito let out a small moan as she went to town on his skin. “Feeling a little horny tonight, eh?” He asked.

Maki nodded as well as she could. When she let go, a dark mark was already forming on his collarbone. As she moved his shirt back into place, she said, “sit down. Let me suck your dick for a minute.”

“Wha—but shouldn’t we...”

“Sit down and take out your cock,” Maki snapped. Kaito did as he was told, lowering himself to a seated position on the toilet and undoing his pants just enough for his stiff rod to spring out. Maki dropped to her knees and wrapped her fingers around the base of the shaft before taking the head of his dick into her mouth. She wasted no time in picking up the pace, and in seconds, he was watching in awe as her head bobbed up and down on his cock.

“Fuck, Maki...” He moaned, tangling his fingers in her hair. This was different than most blowjobs he’d gotten from her. This one was quick, frantic, and most of all, sloppy. He briefly thought about how he would be able to get back to their friends with such a wet, hard member hiding in his pants, but those thoughts were overridden by the pleasure Maki’s mouth was giving him.

She briefly let his dick free, making up for it by stroking him softly. “Do you like that?” She whispered.

Kaito nodded weakly. “Fuck yes, Maki.”

That was all she needed, as she went back to sucking him off just as desperately as she was before. Every time she would reach his head again, her tongue would swirl around the tip, making sure to pick up any pre-cum, and whenever he was fully inside her mouth, her hand would gently cup his balls. This treatment continued for several minutes, and just when Kaito felt like he was at his limit, Maki let him go and started to stand up. “I was only going to go this far, but...fuck it, I need you inside me right now. Just keep quiet, okay?”

“Wh-what?” Kaito watched as Maki reached up under her skirt and slid her panties down her legs. He could see a dark spot on them, which excited him more. “But Maki, I don’t have a condom on me.”

“Does it look like I give a fuck?” Maki asked, starting to straddle him on the toilet. “Just fuck me.”

Kaito couldn’t lie, he wanted this just as bad as she did, but there were a lot of factors to consider. “But our friends are waiting for us...”

Maki shut him up by slamming their lips together. They made out for a minute before she pulled away. “I don’t care right now. Just put it in me, already.”

That kiss and those words were enough to convince him. “You’re the one on top, babe,” he said teasingly.

Maki grabbed his dick and held it in place as she lowered herself down onto it. He felt her pussy lips slowly spread around him as he slid deeper inside her, and the sensation sent shivers down his spine. He let out a small moan, but Maki put a finger to his lips. “You have to keep quiet,” she said. “Someone could walk in any minute now.”

“S-sorry,” Kaito said. “Your pussy just feels so good.”

“Fuck,” Maki gasped under her breath. By now, she had lowered herself completely onto him and had paused, getting used to the sensation. “Are you ready?” She asked.

Kaito nodded, and without another word, Maki started riding him. Despite what she said, he was struggling not to make noises, letting out little gasps and groans as she started riding faster. She wanted to reprimand him, but the sounds of his moans were music to her ears, and surely it wouldn’t hurt while nobody else was there, right? With that in mind, she decided to fuel his pleasure with some dirty talk. “Do you like the way I ride you?” She asked, whispering into his ear. “Because I can’t get enough of your cock.”

Kaito bit his lip and let out a low moan. “Fuck, Maki...”

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom slid open slowly, startling the both of them. Thinking quickly, but not daring to hop off Kaito’s lap, Maki made a desperate play. She slammed herself down so his dick was entirely in her and cut off his moan by stuffing her panties into his mouth. His eyes went wide and she could feel his dick twitch as the lingering taste of her pussy on her panties hit his tongue. They sat there and waited for whoever entered to be done, the suspense killing them. When the toilet flushed and the water started running for the other person to wash their hands, Maki started riding him slowly, confident that the water running would drown out the sounds of her pussy lips around his cock.

When the sound of the water shut off and the door opened and closed once more, Maki waited just a second to make sure they were alone again. Once she was sure, she said, “okay, let’s finish this quickly.”

Kaito didn’t respond, her panties still stuffed in his mouth. Instead, his hands shot to her hips and grabbed them tight. She started riding him again, helped along by his hands, and in no time they had reached the speed they were at earlier. “Kaito, fuck!” Maki moaned, just barely louder than the sounds of her ass clapping against his thighs with every bounce. “I’m going to cum, but I need you to cum inside me.”

“Mmf!” Kaito’s voice was muffled, but what he had to say didn’t matter so much as the feeling that was quickly about to overtake both of them.

“Cum inside me, now!” His hands gripped her tight and held her down, his entire length inside her as he shot his seed. The feeling of his hot cum filling her up sent Maki over the edge as well, and she gripped his shoulders tight as she writhed against him, pussy squeezing his cock tight and milking it for every drop it could give. “Oh god, yes,” she moaned as she came down from her orgasm. “That’s exactly what I needed right now.”

She reached up and gently took her panties out of Kaito’s mouth. “Thanks for holding onto those for me,” she said.

“Fuck Maki, that was one of the hottest things we’ve ever done,” Kaito whispered.

Maki took a stand, leaving him sitting on the toilet in awe. “You’re welcome,” she said as she started to put her soaking wet panties on. “Now put your dick away, we have to get back to our friends.”


End file.
